A girl between worlds!
by lucyxnatsulove
Summary: Lucy is a normal girl, well sort of I mean she is a normal, wizard girl. The only problem is that she gets stuck I an alley with a man, somebody saves her, but who? And she wakes, but she wakes I a dream, no not a dream a different world, that normal people cant go to, but she is not normal, she is a girl between worlds!


******Hey guys I'm here with another story the main reason is because I don't get many reviews, see I absolutely love reviews even if they criticize me and my story, I don't care. I don't get many so I thought I would give this another go, and see if there's any change. :) And if you haven't read my other stories check them out (Lucy dragon slayer? and What's with Natsu? (the what's with natsu is a lemon)) and please leave a comment, I love to know how the stories are. Also (one last thing) I would love some help on this story, not for grammar or spelling problems just to make it better so please follow and then P.M. me and I'll see what your like and stories you've made, and then I will literally say yes or no if you are helping me or not. So please leave a comment and follow hope you enjoy. P.S. if I get 10 reviews and comments (good ones) from 10 different people, then I will update as soon as I see it.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

******On to the story…**

**Prologue**

**NARRATOR POV**

**Somewhere in Magnolia… ****(Girl)**

**"****Get the hell away from me!" the young blonde screamed at the nast looking man. His breath smelt like alcohol and his hands were greasy and chapped from, oh who the hell knew knows what what it was from. He had ratted and a matching beard to go with. The nasty old man backed the girl into a corner, so that he could touch her precious, beautiful mounds and soft smooth skin, who the fuck was he kidding, he wanted to touch the whole body of this delicious looking girl, so fresh, so seemingly pure and perfect. The young girl, right before he could touch, screamed for help, then he cut her off short, telling her to stay calm, he pushed her down, so he could do seemingly nasty things to her body.**

**Somewhere else in Magnolia ****(Boy)**

** "****AHHHHH! HELP PLEA-!" the scream the salmon haired boy had heard got cut short for a reason unknown to him. That whole day he had been following a scent that was very appealing to him, strawberries and vanilla. He had been following it so he could find the owner to the sweet smell. The young boy turned the corner into an alleyway. He noticed a man on top of a … well something. He walked a little closer to the man and saw it wasn't a something it was a someone, and the man was telling the someone to hold still or the pressure would get worse, and telling the person, well things the dense boy didn't understand, as he said these things the person under the man started to struggle and cry out. All the boy knew was this man was hurting someone, and that could not go unnoticed! He rushed forward to grab the man and knock him off, but at that moment the man flew and hit the wall with a screech of protest!**

**(Girl)**

**The man flew and hit the wall with a screech of protest! the young teen had thought of only one solutio before he could take off her skirt. . . kick him in the balls with all her might, and it seemed to have worked fairly well. The teen girl stood, her body protesting in pain. It was cold, very cold, she only had a bra on, and even that was starting to slip off of her bruised shoulders, she also had a mini skirt on but it didn't do much protection against the chill in the air. Truly there was no coldness, it was just fear and darkness that made it seem as though it was the middle of a freezing winter, with no end. The seemingly broken girl looked at the non-moving with lifeless brown orbs, searching for something, not knowing what it was. Comfort? Help? Something to ease her startled mind, body, and soul? She didnt know. The boy moved towards her with caution, and she took a step back, which was a big mistake it made her dizzy and unbalanced. The last thing she thought thought before the salmon haired boy caught her and she blacked out was, ****"****_I am Lucy Heartfilia daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, and my life is fucked, and screwed to hell!"_**

**(Boy)**

**The young boy froze in his place seeing that this someone, was actually a girl around his age. She looked up with lifeless brown orbs searching his face for something. Comfort? Help? Something to ease her startled mind? He didn't know, nor did he understand what the man had been doing to the young looking blonde. The boy moved towards her with caution, and she took a step back, which must have been have been a big mistake, because she screamed in agony, and started to lose her balance so the boy ran to her and caught her before she fell to the ground. She speaks without knowing , ad only in a small whisper, "... screwed to hell." Her brown, hazel eyes search his face one last time, then the poor girl blacks out. He thought for a little bit, while the blonde was cradled in his lap, breathing just below normal, a little shallow, but not bad enough to make him worry. The man the girl had kicked into the wall stirred, and stood up. He looked at the boy with pure disgust and spoke to the boy like he was an annoying bug who wouldn't leave him alone**

**"****Who are you you little shit and what do you think you're doing with my gir-!" **

**The boy held up his hand to cut the man off,**

**"****YOUR GIRL?!"**

**He yelled turning his head. the man backed off as he saw the boys eyes, his eyes were dragon eyes, a dark green with hints of onyx. "YOU THINK THAT SHE'S YOUR GIRL?!" **

**The boy rips his jacket off showing a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, with a pair of white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf, but that wasn't what caught the man's eyes, what caught his eyes was the mark on the boys shoulder, a bright red against the darkness around them **

**"****I MAY NOT KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING TO HER, BUT I DO KNOW THAT IT WAS HURTING HER!" **

**The boys blood was boiling, so much that his body was engulfed in flames, "I AM NATSU DRAGNEEL SON OF IGNEEL DRAGNEEL THE FIRE DRAGON, MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL, AND I DO NOT LIKE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, SO YOU WILL HAVE TO PAY!" he yelled at the frightened man one last time, "FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!"**

**Lucy POV**

**Darkness, pain, blood, echos, those are the four things that I see, feel, taste, and hear.**

***Darkness/Definition: Nothing but blackness, and misery.**

***Pain/Definition: Feeling, or physical contact that emanates hurt, misery, or sadness**

***Blood/Definition: Keeps you alive, if lost you die. Can be lost because of cuts, gunshots, scratches, knives, practically anything and everything.**

***Echos/Definition: waves that bounce back off a confined space's walls. Done by speaking moving, breathing**

**I can't feel my body, I can't see anything. I dont know where I am. Actually now that I think about it I must be dead**

**"****Lucy?"**

**I look up and find myself staring up into a mans face, there is a look of concern written on his face. He has a pair of dark green eyes, and spiky pink hair. . . I giggle, then break out laughing **

**"****Ahahahaha *Deep breath* Yo- you have pink hair! hahaha!" I keep laughing while he turns a shade of dark dark scarlet from anger. **

******"****Its not pink," he says matter of factly "it's salmon."**


End file.
